Lelaki yang Mengenang
by KENzeira
Summary: Hanya kau yang aku punya saat ini dan kenyataan itu membuatku ketakutan. Pahit manis sebuah kenangan. [SasuNaru] AU.


**LELAKI YANG MENGENANG © KENzeira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>*) Tulisan yang dicetak <em>miring<em> adalah penggalan isi surat

**) Selamat membaca

.**oOo**.

_Teruntuk Uchiha Sasuke,_

_ Aku tahu kamu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengirimkan surat ini setelah aku pergi darimu, dalam benakmu yang kritis itu pasti berpikir alangkah lebih baik jika aku membicarakannya langsung padamu tanpa melalui surat ini—yang kuyakin akan kamu nilai sebagai cara yang sangat _gay_._

_ Tapi, Sasuke, kamu tahu, terlalu sulit buatku berkata jujur, bahkan dalam surat sekalipun…_

Entah sudah berapa kali aku membaca sederet tulisan tangan Naruto, kekasih lelakiku. Surat itu kini berada dalam genggaman tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku memegang kemudi. Setengah tahun berlalu semenjak dia pergi dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah betapa ia tak mencintaiku. Naruto tega meninggalkanku sendiri. Naruto tega membuatku frustasi.

Melupakannya bukanlah hal mudah. Setiap malam aku nyaris selalu dihantui bayang-bayangnya, seolah dia ada dalam satu ruangan yang sama denganku, tanpa bisa kulihat atau kusentuh. Sementara dia dengan licik mampu mengawasiku kapanpun dia ingin.

Waktu belum mampu mengikis perasaanku untuknya, tapi waktu telah membantuku menyembuhkan nyeri di dada. Semakin lama, aku semakin terbiasa. Tapi, lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Menulis surat seolah-olah dia _sangat_ baik-baik saja. Aku meremas surat bertinta hitam itu. Sekali lagi, dia sukses membuatku frustasi. Melalui surat itu, dia memaksaku untuk mengingat segala hal yang kami lewati—yang demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tak mau mengingatnya.

Aku membunyikan klakson berkali-kali, kesal dengan rutinitas kota Tokyo yang tak pernah absen dari macet. AC dalam mobil sama sekali tak mampu mendinginkan kepalaku. Aku menatap ke kiri, melihat kursi penumpang yang kosong—yang biasanya diisi oleh Naruto. Laki-laki itu tak pernah gagal mencairkan suasana. Jika aku sedang kesal seperti ini, dia akan bergurau sampai aku tertawa—atau sekurang-kurangnya sampai aku mengulas senyum. Jika tak berhasil, dia akan memegang pergelangan tanganku dan mengelus-ngelusnya.

Sekarang, aku merasa dia sedang berada di sampingku, tersenyum ke arahku, dan mengelus pergelangan tanganku lembut. Aneh, aku langsung merasa tenang. Namun, kemudian aku tersadar, betapa surat itu telah sukses membuatku kembali mengingatnya, bahkan sampai tahap membayangkannya berada di sini.

Aku tertawa hambar. Aku merasa Naruto telah mengemudikan otakku hingga menjadi gila. Aku berhalusinasi, dan halusinasi itu sangat nyata. Kekesalanku berubah menjadi kesedihan. Mendadak hatiku terasa hampa, hati yang dulu diisi oleh kehangatan Naruto kini kosong tak berpenghuni, dingin.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jalanan yang merayap seperti siput. Aku terlalu … katakanlah, cukup menikmati kesakitan yang ditimbulkan akibat ingatan itu. Kenangan indah tak selamanya membuat seseorang tersenyum ketika mengingatnya, justru kenangan indah itu bisa berbalik menjadi kenangan yang paling buruk untuk diingat. Tapi rasa sakit ini membuktikan bahwa, oh, ternyata sampai saat ini hatiku masih utuh untuknya. Dan rasa sakit ini membuatku merenung, ternyata aku benar-benar _hidup_.

Betapa tidak masuk akalnya cinta itu, kan?

Aku menghela napas pendek. Aku baru sampai di apartemen pukul delapan malam. Rasanya aku tak ingin melakukan apapun—termasuk mengerjakan laporan yang harus selesai lusa. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan segalanya, termasuk isi surat itu. Tapi aku tahu benar bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil kulakukan. Kurogoh kunci di saku celana, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang pintu hingga terbuka.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Aneh, aku merasa apartemenku tak pernah sehampa hari ini. Rasanya seperti datang ke klub malam yang ramai, kemudian tiba-tiba klub tersebut meledak dan membuat seluruh penghuninya mati, meninggalkan kehampaan yang luar biasa. Mungkin karena saat ini aku sedang membayangkan Naruto berada di balik pintu itu dengan lampu ruangan yang terang, menyambutku dan mengatakan tentang menu makan malam yang telah dia siapkan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku ditampar kenyataan bahwa, hey, lelaki manis itu tak lagi di sini. Bahkan lampu ruangan tidak menyala sama sekali.

Sekilas aku sempat berpikir, Naruto sedang memberiku kejutan. Dia mematikan lampu apartemenku, lalu ketika aku melangkah ke dalam, mendadak lampu diterangkan dan dia datang sambil membawa kue ulangtahun seraya berkata; kejutan! Kemudian kami tertawa dan aku segera memeluknya. Namun, itu adalah hal yang tak masuk akal. Karena pertama; Naruto tidak mungkin kembali ke pelukanku, kedua; hari ini bukan hari ulangtahunku.

Aku membayangkan Naruto berdiri menyambutku, dan seketika, bayangan itu terhapus oleh udara. Berhembus, hilang, tak pernah kembali lagi menjadi utuh. Lelah, aku melangkah masuk, mengunci pintu dan duduk di _single_ sofa berwarna biru tanpa lupa menyalakan lampu. Sofa yang lembut. Sontak saja, wajah kecut Naruto terlintas. Wajah kesal seorang kekasih karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Naruto bersikeras ingin membeli sofa biru yang kini kududuki, dan aku justru lebih tertarik pada sofa merah marun dengan motif bunga. Hingga pada akhirnya kami tak membeli keduanya.

Alasan kenapa sofa ini berada di dalam ruanganku adalah karena aku membelinya setelah satu minggu dia meninggalkanku. Jujur saja, alasan yang sebenarnya sangat konyol. Aku berharap dia kembali datang ke apartemenku karena sofa yang dia inginkan sudah menjadi milikku—milik kami jika dia _memang_ kembali. Naruto pasti sangat senang karena akhirnya aku menuruti keinginannya untuk membeli sofa ini.

Tapi aku hanya akan semakin membodohi diri sendiri. Naruto takkan kembali, dia sudah mati terkubur di dasar laut, arwahnya dijemput bidadari. Ha! Aku tertawa. Betapa aku berharap dia benar-benar mati di dalam hatiku. Mati yang takkan bisa bangkit lagi.

Aku berjanji dalam hati untuk segera menjual sofa biru yang jelek ini nanti.

Aku lalu melihat tirai jendela yang bergerak-gerak liar. Segera saja aku berjalan ke sana, melintasi meja bundar yang tak sengaja kutendang kakinya hingga aku meringis kesakitan. Akan kubereskan letak meja yang tidak strategis itu besok. Tanpa peduli dengan kakiku yang berdenyut-denyut, aku langsung menyibakkan tirainya. Kupikir ada penyusup, ternyata aku lupa menutup jendela. Lagipula rasanya tidak masuk akal jika apartemen ini dimasuki oleh penyusup, sebab, aku tinggal di lantai empat dan jendela ini mengarah ke jalan raya.

Angin malam langsung menyapa wajahku, membuat rambutku bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Kuarahkan mataku ke bawah sana. Ah, lagi … teringat Naruto. Beginikah rasanya menjadi dia yang setiap malam menungguku pulang seraya melihat-lihat ke bawah sana melalui jendela ini? Aku ingat, ketika tak sengaja menengadah ke atas, kadang aku mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum ke arahku di sini, di hadapan jendela yang sedang kutempati ini. Dia akan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Berhentilah mengingat Naruto, Sasuke! Dia sudah pergi! Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa Naruto berada di sampingku, menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, seolah tak ikhlas jika aku hendak melupakannya. Namun, aku tahu benar itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Dia benar-benar serius mengemudikanku pada kegilaan. Aku akan gila.

Sebelum kegilaan sepenuhnya menguasaiku hingga aku ingin terjun bebas dari jendela ini seperti kupu-kupu, sebuah dering ponsel akhirnya mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Ternyata pesan singkat dari Sakura.

_Maaf ttng surat itu. Aku hny ingin menepati janjiku pd Naruto._

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas ponselku sendiri. Ya, aku tahu Sakura memang tidak bersalah. Perempuan itu hanya ingin _menepati janji_—dengan mengorbankanku sebagai orang yang tersiksa sendiri. Kini aku meremas surat kucel yang berada di kantong celanaku, seakan-akan aku mampu menyampaikan amarahku pada Naruto, yang sejujurnya lebih didominasi oleh rasa sedih dan sepi.

Seandainya Naruto berada di sini sekarang, aku akan lebih mengutamakan kerindukanku, rasa cintaku, rasa betapa sedih dan sepi tanpa dia di sisiku—dengan mengesampingkan rasa marah yang mungkin saja akan membuat dia pergi untuk kedua kali. Aku berjanji akan memendam amarah itu bila dia benar-benar di sini.

_Aku berharap kamu baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kamu mungkin akan merasa sedih, tapi itu hanya akan berlangsung sebentar. Aku bahagia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, kamu membuat duniaku lebih hidup. Aku bahagia bisa terus berada di samping kemudimu, bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menunggu seorang kekasih yang sedang bekerja, bisa menyambutmu ketika kamu pulang. Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung karena dapat memilikimu. Aku bahagia._

_ Tapi, aku …_

Aku melihat lagi isi surat itu. Di bagian tersebut terdapat coretan panjang, tampaknya Naruto sangat gelisah ketika menulis surat itu hingga ia memilih untuk mencoretnya. Aku bahkan—entah benar atau tidak—melihat ada sedikit noda, seperti bercak-bercak kopi. Tapi mustahil itu kopi, aku tahu benar Naruto tidak suka kopi. Apakah … apakah itu air mata? Naruto menangis untukku?

_Aku bahagia. Tapi, aku _(sebuah coretan panjang tak dapat kubaca dengan jelas)_ … aku lebih bahagia jika meninggalkanmu._

Dia lebih bahagia jika meninggalkanku. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tidak bisa kuterima. Kalimat paling konyol dan tidak masuk akal dalam surat itu!

Naruto mungkin bahagia, tapi aku tidak, sama sekali. Segalanya menjadi gelap saat dia meninggalkanku. Jalan yang kupikir akan membawaku pada kebahagiaan justru pada akhirnya membawaku pada kegelapan tanpa ujung. Setiap hari aku melintasi waktu yang suram. Naruto membawaku pada keputus-asaan hidup, hingga aku berpikir ingin berakhir saja.

Aku hanya perlu mengambil pisau dan mengiris nadiku. Lalu aku mati dan semuanya selesai. Tapi aku tak bisa begitu. Belum.

_Saat kamu menerima surat ini dari Sakura, maka aku telah pergi. Aku meminta Sakura untuk menyimpan surat ini selama setengah tahun, karena kupikir itu adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bisa mengembalikanmu pada kehidupan yang normal. Bahkan mungkin saat membaca surat ini, kamu sudah tidak merasakan apapun._

Kamu salah besar, Naruto! Cintaku bahkan masih menggebu begitu kuatnya. Ataukah justru kamu yang sudah tidak merasakan apapun sehingga berpikir untuk pergi dariku?

Aku semakin frustasi memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

_ Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih takut kehilanganmu._

Tapi kamulah yang meninggalkanku! Kamu tidak mencintaiku, Naruto!

_Aku takut kamu akan menghilang dari hidupku, meninggalkanku sendirian … seperti mereka. _

"Seperti mereka?" aku menggumam. _Seperti mereka_.

Aku limbung, hampir terjatuh. Kata-kata dalam surat itu terngiang dalam kepala, seolah aku bisa mendengar Naruto sedang membacakannya untukku. Aku melangkah terhuyung ke arah kamar, merayap berpegangan pada tembok. Tak kupedulikan jendela yang masih terbuka lebar. Mendadak energiku terkuras, kakiku terasa lemas. Aku tak mampu membayangkan kepedihan yang dirasakan Naruto—yang jauh lebih pedih dari apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aku terkesiap ketika mataku memandang ke arah tempat tidur berukuran besar. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Naruto di sana, lelaki manis itu sedang duduk sementara seorang pria lain memeluk tubuh telanjangnya. Keduanya telanjang.

"Ibuku meninggalkanku ketika aku masih tujuh tahun."

Dapat dengan jelas kudengar suara Naruto yang lirih. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit.

"Dia pergi bersama pria lain. Lalu … ayahku juga meninggalkanku, dia berpikir jika dia hidup bersamaku, maka itu akan mengingatkannya pada ibuku yang telah berkhianat padanya. Ayahku terluka melihat wajahku."

Suara isakannya terdengar samar. Kepalaku semakin terasa sakit.

"Semua orang meninggalkanku. Hanya kamu yang aku punya saat ini, Sasuke."

_Hanya kamu yang aku punya saat ini … dan kenyataan itu membuatku ketakutan. _

Naruto benar-benar berbisik padaku, aku bisa merasakannya. Seakan aku kembali terlempar ke masa itu, ketika kami bersama di dalam kamar, saling merengkuh tanpa peduli dengan lengketnya tubuh. Naruto yang telanjang sedang dipeluk dan ditenangkan oleh seorang pria—dan pria itu adalah aku. Apa yang kulihat saat ini adalah gambaran masalalu.

_Apa yang akan kulakukan jika kamu meninggalkanku? Apakah hidupku masih sama berartinya ketika aku belum ditinggalkan olehmu? Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah, apakah aku sanggup? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja membuatku tersiksa. Aku bahagia tapi aku juga tersiksa._

Tanganku bergetar hebat. Dengan panik aku mencari-cari obat penenang yang dulu sempat aku konsumsi tak lama setelah kepergian Naruto. Aku yakin obat itu masih tersisa setidaknya tiga butir. Setelah menemukannya di dalam laci meja nakas, aku segera menelan empat butir sekaligus—ternyata masih tersisa empat. Aku ingin segera tenang. Aku harus menjemput ketenangan!

Aku tidak boleh … aku tidak boleh panik!

_Karena itulah, kupikir aku akan jauh lebih bahagia jika meninggalkanmu. Dan aku pun meninggalkanmu …_

_ Dariku yang mencintaimu segenap hati, Uzumaki Naruto._

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Mataku tiba-tiba basah. Aku menangis dalam hening. Kesunyian merengkuh tubuhku, menggelapkan indera pengelihatanku.

Bayang-bayang tentang kebersamaanku dengan Naruto melintas dalam memori kepala. Aku melihat siluet tubuhnya di pagi yang cerah itu, dia lebih banyak diam—tidak seperti biasanya. Aku memilih untuk tak mengusik hal itu dan menikmati sarapan bersama dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum pergi bekerja, dia membalas senyumku. Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat, dia mengangguk mengerti.

Kami saling melambaikan tangan. Dan ketika sampai di lantai bawah gedung apartemen tempatku tinggal, aku melihat keramaian. Lantas kuhampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul itu. Orang-orang itu menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Dan … dan aku melihat tubuh Naruto, kepalanya pecah dipenuhi darah. Dia melompat dari lantai empat. Aku histeris saat itu juga.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, lambaian tangannya untukku saat itu adalah tanda bahwa dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. _Selamanya_.

Setelah menerima surat itu kemarin malam, aku yang tolol dan tidak peka ini baru tahu bahwa kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto, menderita _borderline personality disorder_; gangguan kepribadian ambang. Seharusnya aku memberikan janji padanya, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir akan meninggalkannya. Dengan begitu, dia merasa tenang tanpa perlu merasa takut terhadap sesuatu yang bahkan belum terjadi.

Sebelum gelap benar-benar menguasaiku, aku sangat yakin kali ini mataku tidak berbohong—tidak berhalusinasi. Aku melihat Naruto duduk di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, dan mengusap-ngusapnya. Aku tersenyum hampa. Bahkan setelah kematiannya, dia masih bisa menenangkanku.

Aku berharap dapat menjemputnya, membawa ia kembali ke kehidupan. Jika tak bisa, aku ingin mengikutinya ke nirwana. Biar dia tahu bahwa tak hanya dirinya saja yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan, tapi juga aku. Biar dia tahu bahwa orang yang mati dan ditinggal mati sama-sama merasa kesepian.

**SELESAI**

* * *

><p>Di depan jendela kamar,<p>

Minggu, 23 November 2014

6:42 PM


End file.
